<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco's Mudblood by Beccax95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555436">Draco's Mudblood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccax95/pseuds/Beccax95'>Beccax95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Draco Malfoy, Drunken Confessions, Emotional, F/M, Humor, Mudblood, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, dramione - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccax95/pseuds/Beccax95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is more than Draco's dirty little secret; all it took was jealousy, Firewhiskey and courage for Draco to let the world know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Draco's Mudblood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy was in the foulest of moods as he stormed through the school towards Gryffindor tower a half empty bottle of Firewhiskey clutched tightly in his right hand.</p>
<p>"Fucking Krum, trying to steal my witch" he growled angrily to himself as he took another swig of the burning amber liquid. Why the hell did it have to be Krum, famous Bulgarian Seeker Victor Krum who couldn't even pronounce Granger's name correctly. Beautiful Mudblood Granger showing off her womanly curves in a gorgeous periwinkle gown as she glided around the Yule Ball on the arm of one of the most famous Wizards on the planet.</p>
<p>Draco hadn't been able to decide if she had looked more like a common whore or a princess as she danced with her firm perfectly round breasts pressed tightly to the Bulgarians chest. Granger's ball gown had floated around her like flowing water; effortlessly swirling each time the prick had spun her out before quickly pulling her back into his embrace. Granger's laughter had been musical; traveling with ease across the hall to where Draco had stood glaring at the spectacle, a glare that had only intensified when the older boys' hands had slid down the uncovered expanse of Grangers flawless back, settling on her perfect arse. Part of Draco had taken pleasure in the uncomfortable look on the girl's face; the other part of him wanted to chop off Krum's grubby hands. Krum wouldn't be the best Seeker in the world when he had no hands left to catch the Golden Snitch. Knowing such actions were unbecoming of the Malfoy heir; Draco had stormed out of the Great Hall before he could do anything foolish.</p>
<p>He had stormed down to the dungeons and broken into Blaise's locked school trunk knowing full well his Italian friend had a secret magically extended compartment within the trunk that he kept stocked with booze; booze Draco certainly had needed in that moment. When Granger had told him, she had a date for the ball; he had assumed it would have been one of her half-whit friends. Potty or Weasel the brain-dead duo could have kept her company; instead, his Mudblood had come on the arm of Victor Krum. He wished now that he had listened to her instead of kissing her to the point where she forgot what she had been saying. She had looked so beautiful; pressed against the brick wall of an abandoned alcove; her chocolate eyes glazed over, hair wild, face flushed, panting from lack of oxygen as Draco trailed kisses down the column of her throat, sucking and biting at the juncture of her neck; marking the pale flesh of the feisty witch as his own. Draco had taken his sweet time leaving a purple bruise above her collarbone, the bruise had taken days to heal and no amount of glamour charms had been able to hide the mark. Draco had smirked every time he had seen the bruise proud that he was the only one able to mark his pretty little witch.</p>
<p>His own Draco had thought as he laid on his green silk sheets empty bottles surrounding him, his curtains drawn around him so he could ignore the sounds of his roommates returning from the ball. Granger belonged to him; no other man had touched her. It was his lips that had touched hers for the first time shortly after she had punched him the previous year. It was Draco who had seen her breasts; and kissed her gentle flesh, it was his fingers that had slipped under her skirt and given Granger her first-ever orgasm only two weeks before the blasted ball. It was his name she called between kitten-like moans as she came; her soaking walls fluttering around his fingers. Draco was the only man that had heard Granger make those sounds, and he intended for it to remain that way.</p>
<p>Granger was his Mudblood, who's blood was red like his own, she was smart and witty and was the only girl who was intelligent enough to keep up with him. They fought all the time but these days it was more for a thrill than to hurt each other as they had when they were younger. Granger was his and he'd be dammed if some Bulgarian tosser would take her from him. He intended to be Grangers, first and last everything, he loved her, he loved Hermione Granger.</p>
<p>Draco eyes had widened when he had come to this conclusion, but it was the truth and his witch needed to know it before Krum's prick took her innocence. With determination, Draco had climbed out of his bed; his fourth or fifth bottle of Firewhiskey in hand and set off for the Gryffindor common room.</p>
<p>Draco had stormed barefoot through the school in a pair of black silk pyjamas until he came to a stop outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. The woman looked down at him with disapproval, but Draco didn't care. He took another gulp of his Firewhiskey for liquid courage and raised his fist to the frame.</p>
<p>"Granger, Granger, Granger," he screamed as he banged his closed fist on the portrait. The Fat Lady didn't like this and started screaming at him, her shrill voice emitting throughout the school. Draco paid the portrait no mind and soon enough the door to the common room was been thrown open. Draco found himself face to face with one of the Weasley twins.</p>
<p>"What the fuck do you want ferret," the twin asked him. Draco could see that the common room was filled with pyjama-clad Gryffindor's who had likely been awoken by all the noise.</p>
<p>"I'm here to see Granger," he told the older boy loudly, taking another swig of his drink. Behind the ginger, the Gryffindor's gasped and whispered among themselves.</p>
<p>"What do you want with Hermione," a voice questioned, and Harry Potter pushed his way out into the corridor a look of concern on his face.</p>
<p>"Nothing for you to worry about Potty," he told the boy patting him on the head like a loyal dog. Draco pushed his way past both Potter and the twin so that he stood in the circular common room, he stood among the enemy and far too much red and gold for his liking.</p>
<p>"Granger, are you here, " he questioned the room, his eyes blearily moving from one Gryffindor to the next.</p>
<p>"He's pissed, " a voice Draco didn't recognise spoke out from the crowed but Draco didn't bother to search for the culprit; his eyes were locked onto his witch and he stumbled towards her. Hermione's eyes were wide, her face flushed with embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Krum, Granger. Of all the miserable Basterds in the castle you picked Krum," he growled at her as he marched towards her menacingly, from his peripheral vision he was aware of more than one Gryffindor drawing their wands, but Draco had no intention of hurting Granger. He stopped a foot away from her his eyes full of raw emotion.</p>
<p>"Who I attend a ball with is of no interest to you Malfoy," she told him firmly her head held high; Draco could see the fire in her eyes, daring him, challenging him to prove her wrong.</p>
<p>"That's where you're wrong little which, it has everything to do with me. Tell me Hermione did you let that idiot who can't even pronounce your name do the things you let me do to you," Draco's voice was a low whisper that carried around the room. "Did you let him kiss you, let him mark you, let him hear you scream as his fingers thrust inside you. Tell me Granger did you let him deflower you this evening?" he questioned her his voice loud and full of anger.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor's around them had frozen in shock, Hermione was quivering in front of him and Draco moved forward his eyes locked on hers. Hermione's chocolate eyes though full of anger also looked aroused. His witch was enjoying this.</p>
<p>"Hermione I asked you a question, " he purred, the witch before him let out an involuntary whimper that made Draco's cock harden.</p>
<p>"No Draco I didn't let him do the things you do to me, and he certainly didn't deflower me, " she told him firmly.</p>
<p>"Good because you are my witch Granger, the only wizard who will take your innocence is me, do you understand me Granger, " he questioned her firmly, the hand not holding his drink stroking her soft face.</p>
<p>"No Draco, I don't understand, " she whispered chewing her lower lip nervously.</p>
<p>"What do you mean you don't understand, " he asked just as quietly, staring at his witch with longing.</p>
<p>"I won't give myself to someone who won't walk with me in the daylight. I want to go on dates and tell my friends. I won't be your dirty little secret, some Mudblood you'll fuck but never marry. The man that I give myself too won't be ashamed of me," she told him, tears streaming down her face. Draco was ashamed that it was his actions that had broken his beautiful strong lioness.</p>
<p>"Does it look like your my dirty little secret Granger, I'm here surrounded by enemies to tell you how I feel. I'm in love with you Granger. You want dates done, we will go to Hogsmeade together tomorrow! You want the world to know, I will get down on my knees in front of everyone in the Great Hall and declare my love for you. I will shout from the Astronomy tower that you are my girl. If you want marriage, I will prepare a betrothal contract for us and I will marry you once we are seventeen. You infuriate me Granger, you make me mad, you challenge me in way's nobody else ever have. You my beautiful Mudblood made me see that my family are bigoted fools, you are twice the witch of any pureblood I know. You my lioness complete me; I don't care if I'm disowned for being a blood traitor because I am unequivocally in love with you, " he told her staring into her eyes; his love for her written across his face.</p>
<p>"I love you too, " she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down, kissing him with everything she was worth. Draco dropped his bottle and grabbed both of her hips pulling her flush against his torso, one hand sneaking its way up her back, tanging into her honeyed curls as their tongues battled for dominance. Neither was aware of those around them; the girls who signed at the romance of the moment or of the disgusted looks many of the boys sent as the Gryffindor princess kissed the Slytherin Prince. They didn't see Harry Potter stun a jealous Ronald Weasley or the Weasley twins clearing the common room to give the couple privacy. All they knew in that moment was love.</p>
<p>That night the pair slept in each other's arms on a padded couch in front of the Gryffindor common room. When they awoke late the following morning the whole school knew what had happened the previous evening. As promised Draco took Hermione on a date to Hogsmeade, the first of many to come. They had sex for the first time on Draco's sixteenth birthday where they made love under a starlit sky in the Room of Requirement. They didn't get betrothed until Valentine's day what would have been their seventh year of school, Draco had refused his father's plea's to become a Death Eater and had spent what would have been his final year at Hogwarts helping The Order of the Phoenix destroy Voldemort. Narcissa Malfoy wanting nothing more than for her son to be happy had told her husband he was and idiot who she would divorce if he continued to serve a halfblooded hypocrite. Lucius who loved his wife more than anything had reluctantly become a spy for the Order, he also saved Fred Weasley's life. Hermione and Draco were wed by a pond at Malfoy Manor shortly after the war. Lucius wasn't happy about the union but wanted his son to be with a women he loved. After Hermione gave birth to his grandchildren a year later; twins Lyra and Scorpius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy finally admitted that he loved his daughter in law; how could he not when she had made him the grandfather to two adorable children. Victor Krum did eventually loose both of his hands. He lost them after hugging Hermione at a quidditch match, the Seekers hands once more touching Hermione's bottom. Of course nobody could ever prove that Draco was responsible; Draco had an alibi, he was at home with his wife and children having a picnic in their orchard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>